Smurfette's Best Friend
by Windrises
Summary: Smurfette becomes best friends with Smurf Blossom, but Gargamel wants to take all of the smurfs.


Note: The smurfs and Smurfs: The Lost Village are not owned by me.

Smurfette was being celebrated as the hero of Smurf Village. She was friends with Papa Smurf and his kids and she recently became buddies with the female smurfs from The Lost Village.

Although Smurfette appreciated the attention she was getting she felt she did not deserve it. She tried to get the smurfs to focus on others, but that did not seem to be working.

Smufette woke up early in the morning. She found a tree to lay next and relax in peace before the kind but noisy smurfs showed up. Lazy Smurf was sleeping a few feet away. Smufette said "This is nice. My friends are great, but I need this break." She lay in silence briefly before she heard something.

Smufette said "I wonder what is going on."

Smurf Blossom ran up to Smurfette and shook her hand.

Smurfette said "Um hi Smurf Bubbles."

Smurf Blossom said "My name is Smurf Blossom."

Smurfette felt ashamed of her mistake. She said "I am sorry."

Smurf Blossom said "Anyways how's my best friend doing?"

Smurfette said "Who is your best friend?"

Smurf Blossom was shocked that Smurfette did not know. Smurf Blossom said "You are my best friend."

Smurfette was surprised. Smurfette had talked to Smurf Blossom a few times. Smurfette considered Smurf Blossom to be a casual friend. Smurfette was not sure what to say. Smurfette said "Um cool."

Smurf Blossom said "We are best buddies right?"

Smurfette was not what the right thing to say was. Smufette said "You are cool. However I um" Smufette did not know what to say next.

Smurf Blossom felt sad, but she tried to look professional. Smurf Blossom said "I understand. I will see you around."

Smurf Blossom walked away. Smurfette felt guilty.

A few hours later Smurfette walked to Papa Smurf's house for advice. Papa Smurf was working with potions.

Smurfette said "Papa I need your advice."

Brainy Smurf said "Papa has no time for your minor problems."

Papa Smurf said "That is not true." Papa gently put away the potions and said "What is wrong?"

Smurfette said "I think I hurt Smurf Blossom's feelings. She wants to be my best friend and I was not sure what to say."

Papa Smurf said "I know what that is like."

Smurfette said "Really?"

Papa Smurf said "Brainy wanted to be my main helper and I did not want that."

Brainy said "Hey."

Papa Smurf said "But I learned what a talented helper Brainy is so I changed my mind."

Smurfette said "So you are saying that Smurf Blossom could be a great friend and I need to give her a chance?"

Papa Smurf said "Yes."

Smufette said "Thanks Papa. I better go find her."

Brainy said "So I am a great helper?"

Papa Smurf sarcastically said "You are the best."

Smurf Blossom lived in a tiny house in the smurf village. Smufette went to her house, but Smurf Blossom was not there. Smurfette opened the door and said "Where is she?"

Smurfette noticed that Smurf Blossom's walls had several pictures of Smurfette. Smufette found a paper on Smurf Blossom's bed. It said that Smurf Blossom left to find someone who wants to be her best friend. The note also said that Smurf Blossom put posters of herself around the forest advertising that she was looking for a new best friend. The note by saying a mysterious wizard accepted Smurf Blossom's friendship offer. Smurfette said "Oh no."

Smurf Blossom went to Gargamel's house to meet her "new best friend." Smurf Blossom said "Hi new best friend."

Gargamel said "Hello Smurf Buttercup."

Smurf Blossom said "My name is Smurf Blossom."

Gargamel said "I don't care."

Smurf Blossom said "You aren't that bad wizard that tried to destroy the smurfs right?"

Gargamel said "Actually I am." Gargamel grabbed Smurf Blossom and said "I will make gold out of you. Ha, ha."

Gargamel was in his house. He had things set up to make gold. He said "I am sorry about this. Joking. I despise smurfs."

Smurf Blossom said "Maybe my purpose in life is to be gold."

Smurfette showed up in Gargamel's house and said "No smurf will ever be turned to gold. Let that friend go."

Smurf Blossom said "Friend?"

Smufette said "I did not realize how much you cared about me. I want to be your friend."

Smurf Blossom said "Thank you."

Gargamel said "That is enough cuteness. I hate cute things. I have gold to make." Gargamel was about to dump Smurf Blossom into a potion that would turn her into gold. Smurfette punched Gargamel. Gargamel dropped Smurf Blossom. Gargamel accidentally knocked his gold potion to the floor. The potion evaporated.

Even though Gargamel was tall Smufette beat him up. Smufette said "Feel this you wicked villain."

Gargamel said "You are hurting me." Smurfette punched and kicked Gargamel.

Smurf Blossom said "Smufette is even more awesome than I thought."

Azrael tried to hurt Smurf Blossom, but Smurf Blossom attacked Azrael. Azrael knew he was going to lose so he ran away.

Gargamel pretended to pass out so Smurfette would stop hurting him.

Smufette said "It seems like we won."

Gargamel got up and said "The winner will be me after I make gold out of you." Gargamel stepped on Smufette. Gargamel said "This is the end of Smufette."

Smurf Blossom said "Nobody hurts Smurfette!" Smurf Blossom punched Gargamel so hard that he crash landed on 1 of his potions which exploded. The explosion blew Gargamel away.

Smurfette said "You are a hero."

Smurf Blossom said "Thanks for saving me."

Smurfette said "You should not of run away from home. I would miss my buddy."

Smurf Blossom said "Are we friends?"

Smurfette said "We can be best friends."

Smurf Blossom hugged Smurfette and said "You are the best. I don't remember where home is."

Smurfette grabbed Smurf Blossom's hand and said "I will get you back to our home."

Smurfette and Smurf Blossom got home.

Smufette said "We should out more often."

Smurf Blossom said "Yeah."

Smurfette said "Come on. Lets go have some fun."

Smurf Blossom said "Alright."

The other smurfs wanted to hang out with Smurfette. Smufette told the smurfs that needed some alone time with her best friend.

A week later Smurfette was playing baseball with a bunch of smurfs. Lazy Smurf slept on the bench. Papa Smurf was the coach.

The game was supposed to end a few minutes ago, but the game went on longer than expected. Smurfette said "I was supposed to meet Smurf Blossom right after the game. I hope that she is not mad."

Smurf Blossom ran up to Smurfette and hugged her.

Brainy Smurf said "She is interrupting the game Coach Papa."

Papa Smurf said "Oh no."

Smurfette said "The game went on longer than expected. We will get smurf berries later."

Smurf Blossom said "Okay. I am excited."

Smurfette continued playing baseball. Her team won. After the game Smurfette went home. Smurf Blossom was waiting at Smurfette's house door. Smurfette said "How long have you been standing here?"

Smurf Blossom said "Only 44 minutes."

Smurfette said "I will be back in a few minutes." Her baseball outfit was dirty so she put on her regular dress.

Smurf Blossom said "That dress is beautiful."

Smurfette said "It is the same kind of dress that I always wear."

Smurf Blossom said "Anyways let get those smurf berries."

Smurfette and Smurf Blossom got the smurf berries. They were unaware that Gargamel put a tracker on the smurf berries so he could find Smurf Village.

The next morning Smurfette woke up and noticed that Smurf Blossom was waiting for her. Smurfette said "How long have you been at my door?"

Smurf Blossom said "Only for a hour."

Smurfette felt that Smurf Blossom was to obsessed with her. Smurfette said "Smurf Blossom you are my best friend and I love hanging out with you, but I can not be with you all the time."

Smurf Blossom said "Are you sure? We could move in together. My house has plenty of room."

Smurfette said "Thanks for the offer, but no. Also I have some things to do so I will see you later."

Smurf Blossom said "Okay." She walked away feeling sad.

Smurfette went to Papa Smurf's house. Papa was making Brainy sit in the corner for spilling some potions. Smurfette said "Papa I need your advice."

Papa Smurf said "Okay. What is wrong?"

Smurfette said "Smurf Blossom likes me too much. Everywhere I go she follows. I was so exhausted that I lied to her about being busy."

Smurf Blossom said "You lied to me?"

Smurfette said "I am sorry. Were you spying on me?"

Smurf Blossom said "Well I missed you."

Smurfette said "Sorry, but I need my alone time."

Smurf Blossom said "Okay. I will leave you alone."

The next week Smurf Blossom did not visit Smurfette. Smurfette was worried.

The smurf berries that had a tracker on them were rotten so Smurfette threw them in the garbage can. However Gargamel was unaware of that. Gargamel said "I am getting close to the smurfs village. Ha, ha." The garbage was getting taken to the dump. Gargamel said "My tracker is going a different direction. Well I am sure it is heading to my smurfs."

Smurfette went to Smurf Blossom's house. Smurfette said "Hi buddy."

Smurf Blossom said "Hi Smurfette."

Smurfette said "I miss you."

Smurf Blossom said "The reason I visited you all the time is because I am worried."

Smurfette said "About what?"

Smurf Blossom said "Since there are over 100 smurfs I worry that you will replace me with 1 of them and I would be all alone."

Smurfette said "That will not happen. You are my best friend and nobody will replace you." Smufette hugged Smurf Blossom. Smurf Blossom cried tears of happiness.

Gargamel arrived at the dump, but he thought it was the Smurf Village. Gargamel digged around and said "Where are my smurfs? I need to look harder." Gargamel looked for a hour while Azrael laughed at him.

Smurfette and Smurf Blossom were hanging out. After that Smurfette started walking home, but Clumsy Smurf almost dropped a sign on her. Smurf Blossom helped Smufette avoid getting hit.

Smurfette said "Thank you Smurf Blossom."

Smurf Blossom said "I never let anything dangerous happen to you."

After Smurfette went home Smurf Blossom said "Smurfette needs me to protect her. I wll be her hero. Super Blossom or Smurf Super."

The next morning Brainy Smurf almost dropped his books on Smurfette, but Smurf Blossom kicked them away. Smurfette said "Thank you."

Brainy said "You kicked the pages out of my books.'"

Smurf Blossom said "That's awesome."

Later Painter Smurf jokingly tried to throw some paint at Smurfette, but Smurf Blossom used a sword to the paint bottle. Smurf Blossom said "Thank goodness that Smurfette didn't get hurt."

Painter Smurf said "Why did she do that?"

Smurfette said "I don't understand most of what she does."

Papa Smurf was holding a potion. Papa was walking near Smurfette so Smurf Blossom threw the potion in a garbage can. Papa said "I spent a month making the potion."

Smurf Blossom said "You might want to get a new hobby."

Later Hefty Smurf was talking to Smurfette. Hefty was trying to flirt with Smurfette. Smurf Blossom was worried that Hefty was trying to be Smurfette's best friend. Smurf Blossom threw 1 of Hefty's weights at Hefty. Hefty fell down and said "Ouch."

Smurf Blossom whispered "Hefty please stay away from my Smurfette. Get your own best friend."

Smufette said "Why did you do that?"

Smurf Blossom said "He was trying to break us up. I had to save our friendship from that sneaky smurf."

Smurfette said "Smurf Blossom I admire your attempts to help me, but you don't need -"" Suddenly Gargamel showed up, grabbed Smurfette, and said "I have finslly won."

Smurf Blossom said "Nobody takes my Smurfette and gets away." Smurf Blossom beat up Gargamel. She kicked his stomach and punched him to the ground. She threw Gargamel away. Gargamel screamed "Ah!"

Smurfette said "Smurf Blossom you are awesome. Lets go hang out together."

Smurf Blossom said "Yes mam. Lets go get some berries."

Smurf Blossom threw Gargamel so hard that he landed in a dump. Gargamel said "This place smells great."


End file.
